


Moon, Sun & Stars

by monoceroscaeli



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pining, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoceroscaeli/pseuds/monoceroscaeli
Summary: Something about the moon, the sun, the stars and the way it reminds them of him.
Relationships: Satan/ MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Moon, Sun & Stars

**I. Moon**

It all started with that text

What was supposed to be a quiet evening after a long eventful day at RAD had been interrupted by an abrupt text.

_ "Would you care to join me for a walk? The moon is pretty tonight." _

The sender, being none other than Satan, made Cal squint in suspicion. The man rarely ever enjoys the company of others besides the towering stacks of books in the confines of his room, to think that  _ he _ of all people would contact a mere human like them raised some eyebrows.

_ 'He must want something from me...That's probably it' _

Cal tried to think of books or notes they might have not returned to the demon, but alas, nothing comes to mind.

_ 'Did I step on his shoe earlier or something? What's his deal?' _

Suddenly remembering that they had left the fourth-born on read for more than aminute, Cal momentarily sets aside their quest to ascertain the reason behind the latter's decision to come up with a curt response.

"Sure"

Cal stares at the glow of their DDD, wondering, if they could've actually said no to the request(?) in the first place. After all, refusing might do more harm than good, that's what they thought.

Their feet pace across the room, a habit done frequently when their mind tends to fall into the pits of anxiety- currently guised as contemplation on whether they should go out in a wrinkled, oversized shirt and bunny pajamas or make an effort to make themselves presentable.

Before they could even decide, Cal's phone lit up and vibrated from a text, Satan cautioning him not to let anyone know, especially not Lucifer.

Cal rolls their eyes, of course that was the case, it was way past the House of Lamentation's curfew to be taking a midnight stroll.

_ 'Especially for a human' _

Cal mildly recoils from the thought of the possible dangers that lurk in the hours of darkness, given that it is Devildom and its inhabitants are, well, quite interested in their flesh.

But the thought of displeasing Satan made the former seem like a mosquito bite. Besides, no one would attack a human with the Demon of Wrath, right?

A sigh escapes their lips, deep down, even after clinging to petty excuses, the truth was always, and will always be clear as day.

_ 'Their eyes are always on you' _

The door closes behind them with a quiet click.

~

The Devildom air greeted Cal like a wisp of smoke in a cold wintry night, to say it had an ashen aftertaste with a tinge of sorrow was absurd and an understatement, it was only indescribable to the human senses, but still vaguely similar the air they had known their entire life..

Like most things are in Devildom.

And so they found themselves sauntering the gardens of the House of Lamentation, Satan walking alongside them. There was nothing but the soft rustle of peculiar flora and the out of sync footsteps against the pavement, silence veiled the two.

To an outsider it may have seemed like the very definition of tranquility, a human and demon side by side under the dim, pallid light of the moon but Cal's mind was all but silent, there were thunderstorms and raging winds whirling about in their ever worrisome head.

_ ‘Why?' _ was the most prevalent question thrown about.  _ "Why did Satan invite me for a walk?" _ or  _ "Why hasn't he said a word besides "Hello Cal"” _ they were loud and clear, almost deafening but never audible to ears besides their own.

"You aren't going to ask why I called you down here" The blond blurted with a tone that sounded less like a question and more of a statement.

It was the million dollar question.

"Figured you could use the company, I wasn't really doing anything else so...yeah"

And that was the million dollar lie.

"You can fool Mammon but you can't fool me, your eyes are screaming for sleep right now"

Caught red-handed, Cal had no choice but to return the question back to Satan.

"Then why did you invite me of all people? You could've invited literally anyone"

"Like who exactly?"

"Solomon? Simeon? I don't know?"

Satan seemed to think about how to respond, and with every second that passed so did the apprehension that grew in the pit of Cal’s stomach.

"You appeared like a person who could appreciate trivial things like these" Satan finally replied, gaze distant and deep in thought.

And he was right, Cal loved the simple things in their life, the small doodles Mammon drew in the corner of their notebook everyday, Levi's tendency to butcher his spelling when he's excited about his favourite game, the way Beel’s eyes sparkle when they give him the last piece cake whenever they have desserts and many more.

They were the things that Cal cherished the most.

"The moon reminded me of you, I catch you staring at it when you go to the planetarium sometimes"

But when those trivial things start to pertain to themself, its value starts to dwindle in their eyes, they’ve always wondered why, but the question never reached its conclusion.

However, from that moment on, something kindled in Cal's chest, like a child slowly setting a candle alight, treated with gentle hands in a slow but steady manner, birthing a small flame, a small shrivelling flame, but a flame nonetheless.

It was anything but trivial. 

"The moon...reminded me of you?" Cal repeated, unsure if they had heard right.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all...just surprised you noticed is all"

"It's not that hard to notice a fellow enthusiast, you needn't to say anything else"

Cal was at loss for words, pondering why something so fickle such as remembering a shallow interest for the nightly celestial body was making them feel elated and warm.

"So if you ever feel like moon gazing, just tell me alright? No need to get embarrassed"

All Cal could do was nod.

  
  
  
  


**II. Sun**

Mornings in Devildom felt surreal and obscure, especially to someone who's sleep schedule is as erratic as Asmodeus' string of flings and lovers.

Cal used to loathe the sun, the way it protruded through their curtains every morning, or the way menial tasks felt worse just because of the scalding heat was beyond infuriating for the exchange student, but now, despite their past sentiments, Cal ached for the warmth of the sun, mostly because the human’s sense of time is lost without it. In Devildom it was dim and somber day and night.

They would oversleep, accidentally skip on meals and attend classes on days they weren't supposed to attend which of course, incited the temper of Lucifer who advised they find a way to pull themself together lest they receive disciplinary action.

And Diavolo knows what ‘disciplinary action’ entailed, suffice to say Cal wasn’t too keen to find out. 

However the day was a Saturday morning and Cal had no plans of abiding with Lucifer’s preferred schedule, breakfast be damned.

But it seemed like their phone had different plans.

“Ugh, Mammon I swear to Diavolo if that’s you calling me I’m going to gouge your eyes out”

However it was not the scummy second-born nor was it anyone Cal would be expecting to call at 11 am in the morning, yet they accepted the call.

“Satan…?”

They were only met with confusion rivalling their own, at least, that’s what it seemed to the human.

“Cal? Why am I on the phone with you right now?”

“Huh? Excuse me?”

“Oh...I’m sorry, I called you by accident”

“Accident...okay”

“I was trying to turn off my alarm, so how did I end up with you on the phone…”

“Were you still sleeping?”

“Yeah...I went to bed rather late last night so I’m still sleepy”

There was a brief sound of various items crashing from the other side, two of which was the demon’s DDD and Satan himself.

“Hey are you okay?!”

Satan’s string of laughter was deemed by Cal as a reply to their inquiry.

_ ‘I’ve never heard him like this...he seems like a completely different person’ _

“My head hurts…” Satan spoke slowly

“Are you really okay though?”

“Yeah, it isn’t a big deal-”

Cal breathed a sigh of relief.

“And it did help me wake up”

“O-okay then…”

After that, Satan’s composure changes (from what they can tell over the phone), apologizing to Cal for waking them up from their slumber.

“Well I have to admit, hearing your voice first thing in the morning isn’t a bad way to start my day”

Now it was Cal’s turn to fall off the bed, luckily the other didn’t seem to notice (or pretended not to)

“Just make sure to forget about what happened earlier while I was still half-asleep. Alright?”

“Y-yeah, not a word” And the call ended with that.

A smile graced Cal’s lips, suddenly, mornings were something they started looking forward to. 

When mornings came there was something bright, something warm, something like the sun, unattainable and unfathomably greater than a mere human like they, a worn and broken Icarus who yearned for its warmth, all inevitably falling into the sea of their own foolishness.

Something like the sun, something like the golden locks that framed Satan’s deep emerald eyes so perfectly, like the small curves of his lips whenever he reads a good book, the flutter of eyelashes and the warm honey like tone he uses whenever he talks about the things that interest him.

Cal could never loathe the sun again.

  
  
  
  


**III. Stars**

  
  


Cal has missed a lot of things from the human world, the food, the unrivalled vigor humans possess, their family, and several others, even the things they thought they never thought to miss once out of reach.

But there was a small but painful reminder, that periodically slam the fact that Devildom, will never  _ ever  _ be the same as the mortal world, in Cal’s face, and those were the stars- or lack thereof, in the expansive black canvas that filled the otherworldly sky.

Satan sat beside Cal in the planetarium, watching the moon glide slowly beyond the glass dome the way their time had slowly passed in Devildom.

Cal loved Satan, that was fact.

They loved them so much it hurt. It was an aching to see the faraway, twinkling embers of light in the starless sky, a wish made upon lost constellations, a burning want to grasp it and never let go.

Satan was but a hair’s breadth breadth away, his clothed shoulder touching Cal’s, but Cal felt distant as they shared the silence all to themselves. If the silence upon that fateful night in the gardens was laden with anxiety and uncertainty, the silence that enveloped the planetarium at that moment sucked the air out of Cal’s lungs, amplifying the turbulent pleas that desperately wanted to be heard.

But all they could do was stare, like they have done so in the past months. Even after they had slowly developed a friendship with the demon, all it had done was make it harder to bare their feelings in the open.

Oh how they wish time would stop.

Oh how they wish their feelings were as ephemeral as the darkness that blanket Devildom.

But no falling star would listen to their call, for they do not exist in the realm of shadows.

And yet they continued to wish, to pray to a God they do not believe in, even silently to the Devil Prince he meets in the hallways. 

They call out to whatever greater power that could grant them their desire, to be with the one who holds their heart and adoration, the one whom they want to protect from the cruelties and condemnations of all three realms, the one who possesses an insatiable thirst for knowledge. 

The demon of wrath, none other than the man whose eyes now meet Cal’s

**_Satan._ **

“Cal”

Satan called their name as would disappear if they had spoken any louder.

“Yeah?”

Cal pushed back all thoughts at the back of their head.

“There’s something I want to tell you”

The invisible ropes at Cal’s chest constricted even more than humanly possible, but they replied with their usual composure.

“Can...can you look at me?”

Cal didn’t want to, they feared that everything would come flowing out if he met his eyes but his sincerity crumbled their defenses like dust. He stared at his twinkling emerald eyes as the words began to spill from his mouth.

  
  


“I’m not very good with words...I’m ill-tempered, an asshole towards mostly everyone else and just generally not good enough but I- Cal, you… you always looked past those, you made me feel it’s okay to be me and not just someone’s shadow, and I want you to know that-”

A crack can be heard from his voice, he locks his hands with Cal, gripping theirs tight and tenderly.

“That I’m so...so grateful to have you and if it’s alright with you, I’d like you to stay with me”

Cal could not believe it.

“Stay with me, I may not be as good as any human lover, I may not be able to show affection the way mortals do but for you, I want to try, and I will try, because for me… you’re better than any angel could be. I want to show you how much I’m enamored with you, I love you Cal”

The human trembled before Satan’s heartfelt confession, they trembled with so much emotion, of ecstasy, of disbelief and with overflowing gratitude for everything. Hot tears began to spill, down their cheek, and to Satan’s intertwined hand, they had never felt this warm in their entire life.

“H-hey- Did I say something wrong-”

The demon’s worries were cut short by Cal’s sudden embrace, their hands tightly clinging to the latter’s back as if he would disappear into a dream.

“I love you too Satan, you have no idea-”

“Then that means-”

“Yes, yes, over a thousand times yes!” Cal replied, flailing their legs while still locking the other in their arms.

Satan returned the embrace with equal ardency and euphoria.

That night, two stars glistened, not in the skies of Devildom, but under the pale light of the night. Together they burned bright and warm, warmer than the sun, and brighter than the moon.

They had found solace in each other's arms.


End file.
